


Such a Night

by texadian



Series: Sherlolly Chats [40]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Chats, Dialogue, F/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Psych - Freeform, Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-10 00:48:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5562340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/texadian/pseuds/texadian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Since Sherlock's met Molly, things can't help, but change. </p>
<p>(Part of a series of dialogue fics uploaded after their original Tumblr posting).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Such a Night

**Author's Note:**

> Posted August, 2015.

 

Sherlock: What I said back there; it wasn't really you that I was referring to.

Molly:*annoyed* It doesn't matter, Sherlock.

Sherlock: Yes it does. I hurt you and I-

Molly: No! -I mean, it's ok. Some people just don't fit.

Sherlock: Yeah, but those are Lego people.

Molly:*with a pained smile* Sherlock-

Sherlock: And how could they? They make so many sets with so many different sizes. They come in a box, they come in a bucket. And don't even get me started on Duplos. They're like twice the size so babies won't eat them.

Molly:*tired* Can we not do this right now? It's okay. The way things are. We work best this way.

Sherlock:*pulls at his sleeves and walks away*

Molly:*goes back to her work*

Sherlock:*reaches the door and turns on his heel, striding back to her* Can I just say what I came here to say?

Molly:*sighs*

Sherlock: I live alone.

Molly:*nods, confused* Yes, you do.

Sherlock: And it is the purest escape from distractions I have ever experienced. I can do whatever I please and no one questions it.

Molly: Well maybe Mrs. Hudson-

Sherlock:*glares* It is easily the best decision I've made since john moved out. Never, not for one second, regretted it.

Molly: Great. You like your solitude. Is there a point to this?

Sherlock: Yes, there is a point. *pauses; taking a steady breath* Since I met you, I've been thinking about getting a roommate.

Molly:*slowly beginning to smile* And you weren't thinking of anything more practical?

Sherlock: No.

Molly: More sensible?

Sherlock:*chuckles* I'm throwing in the towel all together *cups molly's face and kisses her*

  
  


 


End file.
